This grant proposal is concerned primarily with the extent of renal damage induced in young animals by the ingestion of lead diets. We are particularly interested in the effects of lead on the maturation of renal function in the newborn dog. Maturation of glomerular function, tubular function, and renal hemodynamics will be assessed. Another area to be investigated will be the effects of lead exposure during early development on renal function in adult rats. Finally, blood and kidney levels of lead will be correlated with renal dysfunction as determined from the above experiments.